Dib's Illustrious Journey Through GooGooPachooia
by Evil Ducky
Summary: Dib goes into another dimension where he meets poofy ducks and wierd, three-headed, cross-dressing, rapping monsters! Review and get in if you wanna! BWA! Read + be stupified!!!! It's fun! It's funny! Be part of the joy!! Hey, y'all! CHAPTER 8 IS UP!!!!
1. The DOOM begins! eerie music

Disclaimer: I only own the Killer Rainbow dust balls, the poofy ducks, the piggly wiggly  
hospital and the eternal cup of DOOM.  
  
A/N: Me an GooGooPachoo made this up one night. WE were kinda hyper, but that's  
okey! Flames are for killing Killer Rainbow dustballs!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dib's illustrious journey through GooGooPachoonia  
By Videl and GooGooPachoo  
  
Dib was drinking his expresso one day, when he decided he would go  
and fart around in his dad's lab! Well when he figured out the secret code  
which was extremely obvious he said...MUAH-HA-HAAAA *hack cough  
cough*. Then Dib went to the doughnut shop for chocolatey honeybuns.   
And the pig squeaked quite loudly. So he popped the squeaky pig! Well now  
that pig is in intense care at the piggly wiggly hospital!   
(Poor piggy!)  
(Be quiet GooGoo! I'm tellin' a story!)  
So Gaz said "Sipbibbly!" and then went insane! And that was the end  
of Gaz. Well, GIR fell into the endless pit of sauerkraut! Dib was insanely  
obsessed with the band System of a Down! So he wanted to go to another  
dimension with his System of a Down CD! So he did. He was abducted by  
fuzzy wuzzy rainbow dustballs! He was scared!! REALLY SCARED!!   
BECAUSE THEY TOOK HIS PRIZED FLAMINGO LAWN  
ORNAMENT!!! So now he was worried that it was in great danger! So he  
screamed "NO! PUTTY ON THE WALLS!" and the putty attacked them!   
It was a helpless struggle of gooey mass! And the fuzzy wuzzy rainbow  
dustballs who had no names cheered loudly for the putty which would  
eventually smother them into a fuzzy gooey mss of fuzzy mess what else!?   
But the poofy ducks that came from the depths of the eternal cup of DOOM  
cam and saved them. Then they quacked and had a welcome home party. It  
was a strange welcome home party because they were already home. Wierd,  
huh?! So those dustballs were discombobulated. Dib suddenly wanted to  
write a 1,000 book reports and then cover himself in Styrofoam! that's Dib  
for you. He started breaking into song "That's what you do to me !!" So  
then he said that he wanted Lasagna! The Weird Al came and sang  
Albuquerque. Everyone clapped for him and then went home.   
(Now the town was quiet, just to inform you this is not even Goo Goo  
Pachooia yet...I wonder why?...Videl?...WHY!?)  
(Because he didn't talk to the poofy ducks from the eternal cup of DOOM.)  
(Okay. we go bye bye now!)  
  
Okay, now we must end the thing here. Because we must see if you  
like it! So if you do, REVIEW!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE We need them.   
this is our first, we don't want it to be our last!! Revive or we will explode!   
We will go...BOOM...that would hurt!! OUCH!!! 


	2. Dib

Disclaimer: same as before. The GooGooPachooians are mine. The  
Bungalow Lord is mine. And that's purdy much it.  
A/N: Well, we weren't as high as last time (you know that insert button  
drives ya crazy) but this time Dib gets hemorrhoids. Ummm, yeah. Just so  
you know, this isn't the end..if you wanted to know...  
  
Dib's illustrious journey through GooGooPachooia  
Chapter 2  
By Evil Ducky and GooGooPachoo  
  
Now, after the party, they wanted to talk to those poofy ducks from the  
cup of eternal DOOM. So they went. And the ducks said "HA HA HA."  
and then they dropped dead. Dib shouted "SHIBBYBOMDOOBITY!!!!(I  
know it's a crazy word I know) and so he decided that he would go retrieve  
his prized flamingo lawn ornament and go find his way back home. But if  
you want this story to go on he did not find his way home that easy... uh oh  
Dib...  
So he then ventured into GooGooPachooia...and met the illustrious  
Bungalow Lord ...and she told him to not associate with the  
GooGooPachooians...or he would never ...EVER find the secret to Zim. Oh  
no! Dib must find the secret!!! Go Dib go!!!  
*Big scene with Dib running all over GooGooPachooia with bacon stapled to  
his face. He was sent on a mission to kill the GooGooPachooians! Oh no  
GooGoo's! You'd better hide!!!*  
(Oh no! My family!!!)  
Dib suddenly had a pain in his bum. He had hemorrhoids. BAD  
hemorrhoids. They just come up unexpectedly when you don't want them.   
We all want the hemorrhoids to go away, go away!!! Then the bumps hurt his  
bum dee bum.   
(Are we bad or what, GooGoo?)  
(Yes, yes we are)  
So Dib had a big operation to get them removed. ( just so you know  
*them* are his hemorrhoid bumps...poor poor Dib...)  
WAAAZZZAAP!? Screamed the GooGooPachooians. Well the  
GooGooPachooians don't know how to spell their own names and we don't  
know how to spell either!!!! Dib played his System of a Down CD and he  
sang " Pogo Pogo Pogo Pogo Pogo Pogo Pogo!" and the GooGooPachooians  
laughed. Dib finely realized he was home and the GooGooPachooians went  
with him to take over Zim's lawn gnomes and rule the front yard!!!!!!! They  
were very proud of themselves!! And they decided to throw a lawn gnome  
party!!! And everyone was invited Ms. Bitters brought the P.O.S. 2000 and  
Pipi the hamster YAY!!!!!! They brought little bits of old coca cola because  
in the old days they made coca cola with cocaine. That why it had COCA in  
it. (IT"S TRUE!!!) So then they got high off of coca cola. Then everyone's  
eyes incinerated because Ms. Bitters did a strip tease.  
  
Hellllooooo peoples!! The end isn't here yet!!! But if you want  
us to go on, we can!!! As long as you review our story, and don't give us  
problems!!! If you would like to send flames, please go to my bio and e-mail  
me!!! I dun like them god dang flames in my reviews!! It makes peoples not  
want to read them... so please, if you have a heart, review, withOUT the  
flames. Thank you. " Revive, or we will explode!!"  
Oh, hey, one more thing, we've decided that Dib will go BACK to  
GooGooPachooia, with someone else! So we want YOU to decide! Will he  
go back with:  
A. Ms. Bitters  
B. Zim  
C. PiPi the Hamster  
D. Gir  
E. Gaz  
YOU DECIDE! MUAH HA HA HA!!! (eerie music) Where is that COMING  
FROM!? 


	3. Dib goes back in all his glory! even mor...

Disclaimer: Ummmm, we own GooGooPachooia, we own the Bungalow Lord, buuuut,  
no Zim characters. Nope. Not us! Whoopdeedoo!  
  
A/N: Welcome back everyone! Please keep all arms and legs OUTSIDE the plane and  
please, do turn on your lap tops and cell phones, and any other electronic devices.   
Thankyou. We're taking a trip to the land where there is no sense, and doomed people  
lurk everywhere. Where people creep through the night, and sleep in phone booths!  
Where weasels rip your flesh, and the crook of the biscuit is the apostrophe! This place  
here, is GooGooPachooia! Enjoy your stay! *smile*  
  
  
Dib's Illustrious Journey through GooGooPachooia  
Part 3  
By Evil Ducky and GooGooPachoo  
  
Dib had to do a report. He was on his computer typing random, interesting facts  
about life;  
  
1. 3% of all humans are born with webbed feet.  
  
2. Porcupines float in water.  
  
3. All basements are run by hydro-electric hamsters.  
  
4. In Jamaica, palm trees are used for staples.  
  
And that was all the facts.(he didn't get a very good grade as you can see!)  
When he went into school the next day, he was up by 7:30. He usually catches the bus at  
7:35... So he got up, slammed into his bedroom door.  
"oowwwwww..."  
Walked into the kitchen, but on his way, slammed into the wall.  
"Oowwwww.."  
He walked back to his room to get changed. Slammed into door.  
"oowwwwww..."  
Pulled his jeans over his pajama pants, pulled his shirt over his pajama shirt, and put his  
coat on, and poked is eye putting his glasses on.  
"ooowwwwwwwwwww..."  
Put his backpack on, and on his way out the door, he slammed into front door.  
"Ooowwwwwwww..."  
On his way to the bus, he tripped over a worm, squelching his way from a psyco robin.  
"Owwwwww..."  
And slam into bus door.  
"Owwwww..."  
So his day didn't start out that well...but a certain little robot followed him into the  
bus...which was followed by a short little green guy that has no purpose to this  
story...YET...(MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *hack cough hack*)   
  
In skool, the children had to read their reports aloud to the class. It was Dib's  
turn! So Dib, who was sweating profusely because his pajamas were on underneath his  
clothes, went up to the front! He started on the first one:  
" Three percent of humans are-"  
Just then, Dib was cut off by a hyper green dog screaming,  
"WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"  
Then it ran up to the front and a little short green guy named Zim ran after it going,  
"NOOOO!!! GIIIRR!!! GET BAAAAAAAAACK!!!!" and the little robot continued to  
scream. He jumped on Dib's gargantuan head and began to "ride the turkey" with all his  
might! Just then, a beam of light like the one from Escaflone came and blew up the roof  
of the skool and beamed down onto the little robot on Dib's extremely large head, who  
was desperately trying to get his wedgie out, who was also trying to get the little green  
dude away from him, who was trying to get GIR off of Dib's massive head, well, you get  
the picture.  
Through all of this, Ms. Bitters sat at her desk and pet the PiPi. The light had also fallen  
on them, too. So then the pretty light beamed them all up to a place where nobody has  
gone before...except Dib...  
(This is where the havoc starts!!!)  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
This is Evil Ducky speakin' right here right now LIVE in GooGooPachooia where Dib,  
Zim, PiPi, Ms.Bitters, AND GIR are about to land!!  
*crowd cheers*  
RG(Random guy): GooGooPachooia ROCKS!!!!!  
RGNN: (Random girl named *****. I won't tell you what her name is cuz that's me an'  
well you get the picture): I LOVE SOME FREAKY KID NAMED DAN!!!  
Yes that's very nice. Well anyway, I need YOU *points at reader* to make Dib's journey  
more interesting! Yes, it might get a BIT more serious, but if it gets TOO serious, we  
have a giant rabit moose to rampage around and eat the cause of our misery-ish un happy  
not-funny-ness! And that WILL be funny, folks!!!!  
RG: YYEEEAAAHH! HERE THEY COOOOME! Oh wait, that's a giant rabid moose.  
*Giant rabid moose eats random guy and RGNN*  
*points at everyone else in audience* And that same moosey fate will happen to YOU if  
you ruin my debut! OR the story of GooGooPachooia! *points to readers* and it will  
happen to YOU too! But ONLY if you make it not funny!  
*crowd cheers*  
remember to leave your bio if you would like to be in GooGooPachooia to help Dib and  
the gang on their way!  
(I left Gaz out cuz I couldn't find a way to fit her in. She come later on, don't worry your  
little heads, or else the rabid moose will come eat you up in polite little bites with milk,  
bread, butter and cheese!!!) 


	4. Heeeeeeeeeeeeere's Jhonny erDib Even MOR...

Disclaimer: *guy in a rubber cheesy fry suit runs up screaming out of a blank white  
screen* AAAHHHH!!! GOOGOOPACHOO AND THE EVILEST DUCKY YOU'VE  
EVER SEEN HAVE NO PART IN OWNING ANY OF THE ZIM CHARACTERS!!!!  
AAAHHHHH!!!*runs back into the blanky-ness*(Daz owns herself, nyah, and  
GooGooPachoo and I own ourselves too, nyah)  
  
A/N:   
ED: HEY HEY! This is Evil Ducky and GooGooPachoo right here right now LIVE in  
GooGooPachooia! Recently, our hemorrhoidal hero, Dib, and all his buddies are about to  
land here!  
GGP: And when we say here, we mean, right here!!!! *points and taps to spot on ground  
with foot* Literally!  
ED: So hang on to your feet and roll away on your rear cuz here they come!  
GGP: LITERALLY!!!!!!!  
*cleanup crew quickly comes and takes away the stage and microphone equipment as  
everyone runs away or rolls away on their rears like we said to. We ran way because  
we're special*  
  
Dib's Illustrious Journey Through GooGooPachooia  
by Evil Ducky and GooGooPachoo  
chapter 4  
Dib and all his "buddies" were falling through a long portal of the...*DUM DUM  
DUUUUUM!!!* FOURTH DIMENSION!!!!! Where they saw pink sparkly lizards who  
basked on tan printer machines, and the infamous Jigglypuff could sing and sing and no  
one would fall asleep. THCT (Tasuki, Hotohori, Chichiri, Tamahome) gave out their new  
debut CDs to anyone who passed, so logically, everyone had their own copy of it.  
[GGP: But this story isn't logical. What do we do now?  
Ed: *.* Just follow along. I'll buy you some Chocolate Bubblegum later.  
GGP: ^.^ ]  
Suddenly, they landed in GooGooPachooia...again. Gir and Pipi fell on their copies  
of THTC's debut CD. Dib just managed to save his. Zim had lost his in the portal. (It's  
easy to lose things in portals, isn't it?) "What a doomed world this is. It's horrible. Look  
at these horrible tie die bunnies. They're horrible." said Ms. Bitters as she floated to her  
feet. It was true. This was the worst thing they had all seen in their lives. Cute, little tie die  
bunnies scampered around, sniffing and cuddling. They all screamed and started to run  
away. Unfortunately (or fortunately, take your pick), Ms. Bitters got caught up in the fuzz  
and literally dissolved into the cute fuzzy bunnies, and sizzled up into a gooey mass of  
ickyness, because she was so evil and old that she couldn't handle the all around cuteness  
of the bunnies. While Dib, Zim, Pipi and Gir (Who thought this was all just a big fun  
game) ran away, Gaz managed to come through a portal and land in front of them, making  
them all trip and fall. "Get off of me or I'll make you wish you did." Gaz growled, and that  
made everyone get up and back off.   
{enter guest author[ Chibi Lina Inverse!!!! booooo!!]}  
Then they all got on a boat and sailed off into the sunset. On the boat, Gir played  
poker with the three headed monster named Gachee. (guh-CHEE)Gachee was kind of  
a...well, he was special. he enjoyed wearing women's clothes and singing random  
commercial jingles. Not that wearing women's clothes was wrong, not at all, because one  
of his heads was female. However, the commercial jingles was a sin. Especially since they  
were bad ones. Well, the third head thought that he was a homie G. He would rap (which  
he really couldn't do) at the worst times possible. But enough about Gachee.  
Potato boy was washing the decks of the ship and Zim was the captain. Zim was a  
sweet potato puff of a captain and potato boy was in love with him. Who's potato boy,  
you may ask? Potato boy was happy noodle boy's ex-lover. But potato boy was also in  
love with Gachee! Oooh! Soap opera stuff! Anyway, potato boy enjoyed cleaning the  
decks because he got to be with Zim all day long. The problem was, Zim despised potato  
boy with all his squeedily spooch. Potato boy was worse than Keef, I tell you. Potato boy  
would stalk Zim everywhere! All over the boat! He used the lame excuse of "cleaning the  
boat", and Zim only replied "Oh, so that's what they call it now..." But enough about  
potato boy.  
The ship's cook, Bubblebutt Bighead (also known as Pipi, to some people) was  
wondering what to cook for dinner. He roamed around the ship, asking the crew and the  
guests what they would like to eat. He went into the poker room and asked Gir and  
Gachee. Gir said "Gimmee the cupcake. They're good. Yumity-yum."  
[Ed: What is my sister doing here? Who invited her?  
GGP: I dunno. She just came in and screamed boooo and started to tell story.  
Ed: I guess it's okay. I like Gachee. I think I'll use him later on.  
GGP: Mmm.]  
"Umm...squeak squeak. Er, I mean I don't have any cupcakes. Gachee, what  
would you like to munch on...or what would your three heads like to eat?" asked Pipi.  
"Like, gimme some lovin' in the oven, baby! Um...I'll just have a salad, extra  
fattening dressing, please."  
"Momma's got the night off, Daddy's running the show, Daddy if you want to  
please me, here's what you gotta know! I got the blues! Kraft macaroni and cheeeeese!  
The blue box blues!"  
"Riiiiiiight..." said Pipi. "And you, Mr. Third head?"  
(Like Will Smith)"Uh, uh...ha ha, ha ha! Yeah, yeah...what? what?"  
"I asked you what you want for dinner!!!"  
"Oh, oh...ha ha, ha ha! I want the best, I won't settle for the rest!   
Gimme what you got, 'cause baby, you look hot!   
I'm the baddest of bad, I'll make you reeeeaaal glad,  
I won't disappoint ya, just let me love ya! Word.  
"Okaaaay...I'll get you something nice," said Pipi as he backed away slowly.  
Pipi left to go find Zim and potato boy. When he found Zim, potato boy was  
latched onto his leg.  
"Please! Pipi! Cook potato boy for dinner! He's driving me CRAZY!!!"  
"I love you, Zim!" said potato boy.  
"I think I can manage that," replied Pipi. Pipi grabbed potato boy and brought him  
to the kitchen. But enough about the ship, let's go back to our regularly scheduled  
program! Back to GooGooPachooia!  
{[Ed: Okay, that's enough!! Go away now!!! *Head radio-active chicken steps up*  
CLI: EEEEEK!!!*Chibi Lina Inverse runs away into the bushes*]}  
No use making them have never gotten on the boat...it's already part of the  
story...anyway, so after Gachee and his three heads ate their dinner, and Zim, Gaz, Gir,  
Dib, and Pipi ate potato boy, the boat hit the shore of the other side of where ever they  
were when they came out of the portal. When Dib and all the other guys got to the solid  
ground, they started to walk inland. For some reason, this part of GooGooPachooia  
looked like Ireland. Besides that, when they had walked far enough inland so that they  
couldn't see the ship anymore, they entered the forest. And while they walked through,  
many pairs of yellowish-brown (like earwax!) eyes followed them, blinking curiously.  
When they had exited the forest, they had to cross more Ireland-like plains. All of a  
sudden, a freakish, idiotic girl jumped out in front of Dib and announced that her name  
was Tak!!! "I know who you are!! You are Dib, and I want you to kiss me!!!" Dib  
backed away, scared. "I don't know you. Go away. You can kiss Gachee or Gir." Gir  
and Gachee immediately puckered up and leaned forward. "No! I want you, Dib!! Love  
me!!" Tak yelled. "AHHHH NOOOOOO!!!" Dib shielded himself from Tak's evilness. It  
seemed there was no hope for Dib's first kiss to be pleasant...but just as she was about to  
kiss Dib, a war-cry-ish yell was heard. " YAAAHH!!!!!" and a girl swung by, with her  
spider-web power, and slashed Tak's back open. (We'll try to keep this rated G by not  
going into details, though we'd like to. ^.^) Tak fell to the ground, and Tak's fallen body  
revealed a girl with long, black hair, tied into a ponytail with a purple scrunchie. She had  
deep purple eyes and black rimmed glasses with a funny bend on the nose. She wore a  
long black trench coat over baggy pants and a long shirt. She breathed heavily after a  
brutal...er...um...(Is thinking which word would keep this G) Oh I'll just say it. Murder,  
and she looked down at the slashed body of Tak on the ground. "That's the last time  
you'll be threatening anyone with your disgusting hormones!" Dib was astonished. "Uh,  
thank...you...?" The girl looked up and her eyes widened. " Oh my god...OH my god...OH  
MY GOD..." and then she passed out. Dib looked around and shrugged.  
"Uh...okaaaaayyy..." With that, Dib and Gachee knelt down to fan the girl awake.   
Moments later, her eyes shot open. "Are you okay?" asked Dib. The girl turned to Dib  
and started to talk suddenly. "Am I dreaming, or are you Dib? Because if you are, I'm  
about to scream and latch onto your head like an insane fangirl." "Yeah I'm Dib, but  
please don't do that." replied Dib with a blink. "My name is Daz. Can I shake your hand  
instead?" said Daz, sitting up. "Um, okay. But don't start to shake my hand and then  
suddenly hug me and not let go." said Dib. "I wouldn't do that!" said Daz as she reached  
out to grasp Dib's hand. "Darn. He foiled my genius plan!!" thought Daz. "I think you'll  
be in a lot of these situations around here. There aren't many boys around here, and all  
the cute ones are claimed. The ugly ones just sit around, and maybe wait for another ugly  
girl to try to get 'em 'cause they won't get picked up by any of the cute guys. And I must  
admit..." Daz started to blush. "...that you're pretty cute, Dib." Dib was a little confused.  
"Erm, thankyou?" Daz jumped up and picked up her scythe. She took out a cloth bag  
and stuffed Tak into it. "I am a bounty hunter here, and I hunt down crazy hormonal  
fangirls like her." Daz gestured toward the bag. "GooGooPachooia needs people like me  
to protect this land from any incoming cute guys from other dimensions."   
Dib felt a little better, knowing that other people from other dimensions came here often.  
"So you're saying that people get accidentally transported here for no reason often?"   
"Well, this used to be a popular place for vacations back before the freaks of the fangirl  
age came about, and cults that were lead by people like Tak roamed GooGooPachooia.   
That's when guys started to disappear. Some guys even made portals all around the place,  
so if they got attacked by fangirls, they could get out. These portals are only for guys to  
get through. But the only reason Gaz is here is because there is an occasional fanboy  
about, so Gaz must have tripped on one for girls." Dib was startled. "Then how did Ms.  
Bitters get in through here? She came with us." asked Zim. All the guys shifted around  
uncomfortably. "Well, that's up for YOU to decide, because I don't want to think about  
that. I need to take this to the local police center and get my prize money." Daz said, and  
with that, she hauled the bag over her shoulder and began to walk to the place-ish thing.  
[Ed: Ooh. 0.o I'm beginning to feel short of breath and woozy. I must have breathed in  
too much bathroom cleaner. Maybe I can get high...  
GGP(Now Gip): Go somewhere with lots of air. You need to get your aaaiiir  
baaaaaaaaaaack.  
Ed: Owwie. My head...The Gameboy Color (also called the GameSlave)calls me!! I must  
play Dragon Warrior!!!  
{6 days later, at 2:18 in the afternoon}Ed: I feel better. That took a long time to wear off.   
I tink I should wrap this up now so it won't be really really long.  
Gip: I think so too. I wanna wrap it up. So Dib, Gachee, Pipi, Zim, Gir, and Gaz  
followed Daz to the local police place that was nearly a thousand miles away, but Daz had  
her magical car that could adjust to any size and carry anything and they all rode to the  
place together. Tak's body was thrown in the trunk of the car so that her stupidness  
would not spoil the inside of Daz's really cool car! I is now finished.]  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~*~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Gip: Hey!!!! This is GooGooPachoo and Evil Ducky LIVE at the local police station  
where Daz and all the people will end up in the next chapter! If you want to be in the next  
chapter or in a following chapter, just leave your bio with your name, gender and  
description (what you wear and your hair and eye color and all that junk)and we'll put you  
in! You can be a crazy fangirl that gets killed by Daz, an ex-crazy fangirl that doesn't get  
killed by Daz, but somewhat still has her fangirl insticts, a crazy fanboy that get killed by a  
bounty hunter (We need one for fanboys. Preferably another boy, but a girl is just dandy)  
or an ex-crazy fanboy that somewhat still has his fanboy insticts. Or you could just be a  
random person that has a cameo in the story for some reason I don't know I'll just have to  
fit you in. ( *GASP* man that was a long run on scentence!) You coud also be a wierd  
person that is chasing another person with the pointy object of your choice that pops up  
here and there throughout the story. We are flexible!! JA NE!!!!  
Ed: And keep checkin' for the NEXT exciting episode of Dragon B- uh, chapter of Dib's  
Illustrious Journey throgh GooGooPachooia! (Oh, and we WILL put them in the forest of  
singing and dancing mushrooms. Don't you worry! Because if you do, we have this  
moose!!!) 


	5. The Forest of Singing and Dancing Mushro...

Disclaimer: Wa. The "winners" of the review thingy own themselves. I own myself (ED)  
and so does Gip (GGP). I also own the InVADE fangirl troop. However, I do NOT own  
any characters made by the godly Jhonen Vasquez. WE LOVE YOU JHONEN!!!!   
Mwakka.  
  
A/N: Ed: How ya doin' folks? Well here we are, in front of the police station!  
Gip: And what do you think will jump out and make them squee next? Will it be Happy  
Noodle Boy, or someone who rants like him? Will it be Nny, or a fangirl? Or maybe  
some deranged lunatic who follows them around and constantly gets chased by queer  
Nirvana fans?  
Ed: Read and find out! Nyeh heh heh heh...!  
Gip: ERK...you scare me Ed...  
Ed: Mwakka...sorry.(I hope you like mushrooms, Sarah...)  
  
  
Dib's Illustrious Journey Through GooGooPachooia  
Chapter 5  
by (written) Evil Ducky and (approves and puts comments)GGP  
  
  
What a lovely day to driving around the country side!" said Daz cheerfully. (One  
of the reasons why she was so happy because she squished Dib next to her in the  
passenger's seat) "I wanna jump out and fly beside the car!!!" screamed Gir loudly. Zim  
sighed loudly. "Don't you remember? You put mayonnaise and spam with canned pig feet  
in there." "awwwww..." Gir looked really sad, so Daz wanted to do something for him!   
"Well, how about I put down the roof and Gachee can lift you up so you FEEL like you're  
flying?" she suggested. "OKAY!!!" screamed Gir with delight. So, the roof went down  
and Gachee held up Gir. Then, Daz put on System of a Down really really loud and drove  
around. (She went the long way so she could be with Dib more)   
[Gip:Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyy...I want that car. Her car is so much cooler than mine!  
Ed: Uh, you don't drive. You are almost 13.  
Gip: I knew that. But her car will STILL be cooler than mine because it has a roof thingy  
and a CD player and can expand to any desired size!!! So she can fit three headed  
monsters in it!  
Ed: You poor, disturbed soul...  
Gip: *snff*]  
So, when they finally got to the place, Daz got out and put the body of Tak in the office  
and claimed her money. When she came out, she found Dib, Zim, and everyone  
stretching, with Gachee still holding Gir. "Yo yo, I'm stuck, so please help me baby." said  
the rapping head of Gachee. "Like, I'm having a serious arm cramp here." whined the  
female head. "Myyyyyyy bologna has a first name, it's o-s-c-a-r" said the...less intelligent  
head. Daz walked over to Zim and asked him if he had any methods for non-earthling  
cramps. "Well, you could just destroy the arms of this being..." said Zim. "Er, maybe  
not." said Daz as she turned around. "Gir, how much do you weigh?" "Idonoooooo."  
said Gir with a giggle. Zim perked up."50 pounds, all artillery-" "-no brains..." said Daz  
under her breath. "Let's see if this works." Daz pulled out a big anvil and used it to  
replace Gir on Gachee's hands. Gachee leaned forward and his arms went forward and  
limp with the weight! WHEEEE!!!!!!  
[Ed: Unnng...I can't hold it...I gotta goooooooooooo!  
Gip: Meee toooo...we must leave and use the loo.]  
[A pair of binoculars scans the horizon from behind a bush. A head pops up with some  
badly designed camouflage gear on it, consisting of leaves, sticks, and pickled eggs.  
Chibi Lina Inverse: Ahh...I see the little weenies have scampered off into the smelly  
port-a-potties of destruction. My plan is complete...yeeesssss...precioussssss *cough  
cough* Gomen ne. It always takes them years to go to the water closet, so I can have a  
little fun! Hahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa.....riiiight.]  
Well, the anvil worked...in a way. Sure, they got Gachee's arms from out of the  
cramped position, but the anvil made Gachee's arms longer and limper than they ever were  
before! This was very bad because it's arms were dragging out of the car and on the road,  
leaving sticky slime trails behind them.  
"Uh oh, uh oh...ha ha, ha ha..." rapped the homie G head.  
"Like, I think I broke a nail, Zim! What should I do? My life is over!" the female  
head began to cry on Gir and screw up his circuitry.  
"Wheezle gorp, blapty dunf," Gir replied, falling to the side.  
"Cha cha cha! Charmin!" was the only thing that the idiotic head of Gachee could  
say on the matter.  
The arms caused the car to rattle around and swerve in the street.  
Dib, who was under Daz's mind drugs, lifted his arms in the air and wiggled them  
around and began to scream "It's the aliens!!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
I knew they would come. Now I can relax since the author made me say "ahhhhhh"  
instead of "AAAAAAAAAHHHH".  
[CLI: Wait a sec...let's start that paragraph over...*cough* riiiight.]  
Dib, who was now finally coming from under the power of Daz's mind drugs (how  
else would she have gotten him into the car that easily??), lifted his arms in the air and  
wiggled them around and began to scream "It's the aliens!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!  
I knew they would come! They're coming for me! Letmeoutletmeoutletmeou-...!!!!!!!!  
ahhhhhhhh......" Daz, having seen that Dib had became his psychopathic self, injected Dib  
with some more kooky crazy mind drugs to let him calm down for a while. Dib's limp  
head fell over and landed on Daz's shoulder.  
"Awww! How sweet of you Dib! I never knew you thought that way about me..."  
Dib began to drool, figuring that his mouth was hanging wide open, letting the flies in.  
Daz felt something wet on her shoulder and looked down at Dib. "Yeek! Dib, that's gross!  
Ew!" She took an piece of very very very absorbent paper towel and shoved into his  
mouth so that is could soak up the saliva. "That's much better!" she said with a smile.  
"The quilted, quicker picker-upper! Bounty!" screamed the not-too-bright Gachee  
head.  
[CLI picks back up the binoculars to see the two weenies approaching once again.  
CLI: Uh-oh! I must venture off now back into my green, leafy domain! But I shall return  
again! *leaps into the bushes*]  
[{Ed and Gip step back into the story telling circle seat thing}  
Gip: What the...?  
ED: Look at their faces!!! * looks out into the crowd of listeners/readers. Someone has  
two big ear plugs in, another is lying twitching on the ground. Most of them are just  
slipping out from a trance of drooling, dazed looks* I know who did this! My sister!   
Chibi Lina Inverse!!! *clenches fist*...Well...it's not that bad. I think that guy *points  
over to a dude with headphones on* was like that the whole time...  
Gip: Probably]  
So, anyway, let's ignore what my sister just said and get on with the story! So, after  
Gachee's arms were fixed, Zim was still busy trying to get Gir to calm down, when just  
then...a distant scream was heard. "aaaaaaaaaaahhh....!" but it wasn't just one little  
scream...now that he thought of it, it was more like a: "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!"  
and it was just one big Whee that wasn't stopping, but getting closer! They didn't know  
where it was coming from, either. The WHEE got closer and closer...suddenly, Dib  
looked up, pointed and said, "hey! look! What is that!?" there was a figure coming  
closer and...it was in the sky!!! It was falling right for Zim! Zim was just really confused,  
so he just looked up and didn't go anywhere.   
"wwwhhhhhHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-BOOM!!!!"   
something like a human fell into Zim, aaaaaaaaaaand caused him to fall over!!! Zim  
looked at the figure, and noticed that it was a girl, wearing a purple shirt and baggy pants  
with a trench coat, blue eyes, and reddish-brown hair pulled back like Legolas!!! The girl looked at Zim.   
"Cha?" said the girl. "Who are you?" asked Zim. "I is Irken Insane! You call me II,  
nod?" asked the girl. "Uh, okay. Nod. But why are you on me and not the Dib?"   
"Welllllllll, I dunnoooooo." The girl got up and dusted herself off. "Can I come with  
you?"   
"Why would I want some human wormbaby to come with me?"   
"Me love you!!!" screamed II as she grabbed onto Zim's head.  
"You want to let go?"   
"Nooooooooo *giggle*" II gave Zim's head one last squeeze before she let go.   
"Well, it looks like she won't be leaving, so I guess we can open the back part because  
Tak is gone, so we can fit II in." said Daz. II whooped with joy and jumped into the back  
with Zim.  
After a short time driving, they came to a big black forest. In the distance, an  
"enchanting" melody was heard, that seemed to be coming from the forest. Everyone got  
out, and Daz made her car poof into a little poke ball thing(From like, pokemon or  
something) and Gaz looked up from her gameslave for a moment. "What is that sound?"  
"That is the sound of the forest of the singing and dancing mushrooms." said Daz with  
disgust. "There is one troop of fangirls in here called InVADE. I was informed of  
another harmful troop around here. They are supposedly a group of Zim fans, so you  
should stay away from them, Zim...not that I care about you, but..." Daz looked at Dib  
and moved closer in a protective way. II hugged Zim and whimpered. A large sweatdrop  
appeared on his forehead.   
The singing grew louder, and there was a distant warm glow where you could see  
a tribe of mushrooms singing and dancing around a camp fire. Gir screamed and began to  
boogie like mad! "Doom doo dooma doom! Doom doomy doom DOOMY DOOMY  
DOOOOOM!!!" and with that, the mushrooms screamed and ran away into their tents, yet  
still sang and danced. All of a sudden a girl with long brown hair in pigtails and black eyes  
ran by. She was wearing an oversized sweatshirt that said Freak on it in purple letters,  
and a blue plaid mini skirt. Bunches of bracelets jingled around her wrists. "Nooooo!! I  
will not be with you aaaaaaaaaaanyyyyyyyyymore!! Ya poops!!!"screamed the girl. 10  
girls ran up to her. They all had on black T shirts that said InVADE on the front in red  
letters.  
[CLI jumps on ED and GGP and takes control of the story for five seconds.]  
And then Keef ran naked in front of the Zim groupies screaming, "I love you, Zim!  
Marry meeeeeeeeee!" Sadly, for poor little Keef, but happily for us, Keef fell off a cliff  
that randomly appeared at that moment. And everyone cheered, especially Zimmy Zim.  
[ED and GGP finally get up as CLI frolics back into her bushy lair.  
Ed: Next time she does that, I swear I'm going to sick my chickens on her.  
Gip: Good. We tell more story now!!]  
"You must come back to us! We need you, Shiori!!!" said one of the girls.   
"No!!! I don't love you anymore!!! Infact, I never did!! WHA HA HA HA!!!" Then  
Shiori began to jump around, tripped over a log and fell down. Then she jumped up and  
stared at Zim. "You Zim? I love you Zim!!" II clamped onto Zim and screamed, "No!!"   
Shiori glared at II. "Zim is not yours! Zim is mine!" Daz glared at Shiori and took out  
her scythe. Shiori whipped her head to look at Daz and pointed at her. "No! I am not a  
fangirl anymore! I just like Zim! Don't you think SHE is a fangirl?" she pointed to II.   
"Or them?" then she pointed to the InVADE girls who just stared at Zim. "uhhhh..." Daz  
looked at the group of girls' T shirts. Her eyes clamped onto the InVADE letters and she  
charged at them. The girls screamed and ran away. Daz couldn't keep track of them, so  
she grunted and walked back to Dib while putting her scythe away. Shiori and II were  
busy fighting. But all it contained was one word.  
"Me!"(Shiori)  
"ME!"(II)  
"MEE!"(Shiori)  
"MEEEEE!"(II)  
"ME ME ME ME!"(Shiori)  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"(II)  
"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUU was stopped short as all the attention was brought to Gir. Gir  
began to laugh histerically, and he stopped to blush and say "Escooz me!" and start  
laughing again. II was clamped onto Zim, and Shiori had abruptly stopped trying to pull II  
off. Zim was just standing there, stupified. II slipped off and fell in the dirt. Then, as if all  
were going to be quiet for a while, a short girl popped up from behind a tree. She had  
short brown hair and was wearing a dog collar, a Kurt Cobain shirt, cut off shorts and  
glasses. "Heddo! Me Sarah! I wanna have fun!!!"she ran over to II who was sitting on  
the ground. She plopped herself on the ground in front of her and began to blab to II.   
"Cha?" Questioned II. "Don't interrupt me!" said Sarah and she whacked II with a stick.   
"Cha!" said II angrily. "WHA HA HA!! You want more!! Mweeee!!" and Sarah began  
to chase II with a stick, laughing. When she ran past Dib, she noticed Pipi in his hand.   
Sarah dropped the stick and said, "Awwww! Hamster!" she snatched Pipi from Dib.   
"Hey! Give that back!" said Dib reaching out to Pipi. "No! I love Hamster!" replied  
Sarah, as she bit Dib's hand. "Ow! Hey! She bit me!" said Dib as he held his hand. II  
hid behind a tree because she had the chance to hide while Sarah was distracted. Then a  
mushroom man scooted by, and Sarah stared at the mushroom man. She thrusted Pipi  
into Dib and ran after the mushroom. "Mushroom man! You look tasty! Let me eat  
you!" the mushroom man scooted away as fast as he could. Sarah ran off into the woods  
after the mushroom man, and disappeared. II peeked behind the tree and ran over to Zim  
and hugged him. Shiori hugged Zim too. Daz and everyone never found the InVADE  
troop again that day, but they knew they would find them again, since they heard they had  
fled from the forest a few days after. So when they came out the other side of the forest,  
Daz made her car pop out again and they all got in. Shiori was dragged along because she  
wouldn't let go of Zim. So then...then...they just...went. Somewhere. Uh, yeah.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heddo! Disha be Ed! I have no idea where to make them go next!!! I neeeeed help! I  
still can take in more characters. You might not joint the group, but I think maybe the  
next three or four people may be able to join the group if they want to. I hope Shiori,  
Sarah, and II were happy what I did with them. and Sarah, you will come back, dun  
worry! WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! ... Please don't hurt me if you didn't like it...Mwakka.   
It wasn't that funny, nyo... 


	6. Interlude with the Authors! Trip to GooG...

Disclaimer: I own myself, and Gip owns herself. We both own each of these characters in  
this little...thing.  
  
A/N: This is a little adventure we had IMing each other. It was wierd at first,but then it  
got just plain stupid. Chibi Lina Inverse had some influence on this too. (It was the  
poisonus swiss cheese rain...stuff and the hut. (Not the tube thingy)) I'm putting this on  
cuz we have no place to bring the peoples. We're just starting the 7th chapter.   
Thankyou, Invader Ally and Emu!! YOU GAVE US IDEAS WHEN WE HAD NONE!   
WHOO!  
  
The Adventures of Ed and Gip( a short interlude!!!)  
  
In a lovely house on Alexander Ennsbrook Rd., there lived two maniacal psychotic  
girls named Ed and Gip. They weren't sisters, or cousins. Just friends. Anyway, they  
were always getting into some freak-accident situation-type...thing. And so, starts the first  
story in a series of adventures, The Path to Psychotic Goodness.  
  
Ed stared dreamily into space, while fixing her bangs in an irritated manner. "Aw,  
it's so boring here. Nothing ever happens!" Ed crossed her arms and pouted, while swing  
her thin legs up onto the green couch. Ed was a nickname for her actual name. Evil  
Ducky. Now, I bet you're thinking, who gives their child the name Evil Ducky and gets  
away with it? Dun ask me. I dunno. Ed was a sturdy girl, the age of 13. She had pitch  
black hair to her waist, and a white baseball cap turned backwards with the letters E.D.  
stitched on. Some wisps of her bangs poked out of the hole in the back. She had deep red  
eyes and peach colored skin. She always wore a long white T-shirt with a duck with fangs  
laughing evilly with fire in the background and the word DOOM stood out in large black  
letters. She wore black jean shorts with fray, and black bike-glovish things. Her feet were  
graced with droopy white socks and black and white canvas sneakers. She was a bubbly  
girl, but sometimes her sarcasm took over. This is where her other personality takes over.   
She turns into a Goth vampire named Saoko who can whip out a scythe when she gets  
pissed, but that isn't important. Any hoodle, Ed was someone who craved adventure.   
Same as her friend, Gip. Gip was also age 13, but still younger than Ed, even though she  
was much taller. Gip had below-the-shoulder length blonde hair with intense blue eyes  
and pale skin. She too, wore a backwards baseball cap with the letters GGP stitched in.   
GGP stands for GooGooPachoo. Don't ask me WHY she has this name. Must've had  
retarded parents or something. Ahdunno. She wore a long purple T-shirt with the word  
MADNESS!!! at the top in large red letters and a Chihuahua with bug-eyes sitting down  
was placed below the word. She wore regular khaki shorts with cargo pockets and red  
and white canvas sneakers. Gip had this thing against socks. Dun ask me about that,  
either. "Oh, suck it up." replied Gip, even though she agreed with Ed on that last remark.   
Ed gave Gip the evil eye. "I know you want to do something."   
"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."  
"I know you want it."  
"Maybe."  
"You do."  
"Mayyyybe."  
"You DOOO."  
" MAYYYYBE!!!"  
" YOU DOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
"ALL RIGHT!!! YES!! I DO!!!"  
"MUAH-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! I knew I could get you to say it if I  
poked you enough!"  
"You were poking me?"  
"No. I was not. It is a figure of speech, you spoot."  
"Right, right. Anyway, so if we're gonna do something, what're we gonna do?"  
Ed pondered while Gip tapped her fingers on the desk in the living room where the  
Internet computer was kept. "Hey!! I's got me an idea!!!" perked Ed. Gip eyed Ed  
suspiciously. "Uh, I have an idea?" meeped Ed. "That's better." said Gip in return. "So,  
what's your buena idea? asked Gip, sitting down beside Ed and putting her head in her  
hands. "Well, let's go on an adventure!!!" said Ed, sticking up her pointer finger. Gip  
groaned. "Uh, the last time we went on an adventure, we had to have five people donate  
blood to us."   
"Well, that won't happen again. I know we shouldn't have gone into that cave, but I had  
to. YOU wanted to go TOO, ya know." said Ed, re-directing her finger from up to  
towards Gip.  
"Well, I suppose, but what are we supposed to do?"  
"I really DO NOT know."  
"Hey, why don't we start by following the yellow brick road!?"  
"Okay!!!!" Ed jumped up in excitement and linked arms with Gip, and skipped off down  
the yellow brick road.  
"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my! Lions and tigers and bears, oh-OUCH!!!!"   
"Shut up, you dimwit!!! said Ed as she plonked down on Gip's head with her fist.   
"Sorry..." meeped Gip. "hey, doesn't this remind you of a puter game we have?" asked  
Ed. "Yeah, sorta." said Gip, rubbing her head. All of a sudden, a loud beep was heard,  
and a window popped up out of nowhere with a globe that had a red exclamation point  
flashing on it. "Hey, isn't that Norton Anti-virus?" asked Gip. "Yeah, I think so." Ed  
touched the exclamation globe with her finger, and another window popped up. It said,   
An attempted attack was just blocked. Would you like to read the details?  
Ed touched the OKAY button. Another window popped up. It said that an isolated  
usage Trojan Horse was used, and the attempt risk was High. Ed screamed. "OH MY  
GAWD!!! WE'VE BEEN ATTACKED BY HACKERS!!!!"   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Gip.   
"We've got to get outta here!!" said Ed as she grasped Gip's hands.   
"Sounds good!!" Gip dashed off with Ed dashing behind her. When they had finally  
gotten far enough from the hackers, they stopped to catch their breath.  
Ed pointed into the distance. "Look. There's...um...uh...I need a name..." Ed scratched  
her head. "Uggensholf!!" perked Gip. "Uggensholf? Where do ya get THAT!?" asked  
Ed. "Hey, it's a name." said Gip, pouting. "WHAT-ever. There's Uggensholf's castle!   
There are weapons there that we can use to defeat the evil hacker dudes!!" said Ed,  
pointing into the distance. "Yeah!!! Giddyap!!" magically, a horse appeared. "This is my  
magical whore named Jo."   
"You ride whores?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Why?"  
"Because I can."  
"WHAT-ever."  
"Giddyap, Jo!!"  
"Hey, Gip. Guess what?"  
"What now? Can't you see I'm riding Jo?"  
"Jo is gone. It fell into he river of death."  
"Really now?"  
"Uh-huh. And we're about to. Because we are hanging over the river of death by a thin  
twine rope."  
"Really?"  
"Uh-huh. And our rope is burning because the river of death is actually a river of molten  
lava."  
"Wow."  
"What a predicament. Pray, tell me, how do we get ourselves out of this one?"  
"With this!!"  
"What is this?"  
"A whistle! *wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet*"  
"Gip, what HAVE you been smoking ?" Gip shot Ed an evil glance.  
"Leave me alone. *wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet*"  
"Um, what is the whistle supposed to do?" asked Ed.   
"Well, when you blow on it, Uggensholf is supposed to hear it and he will come and save  
us!!" said Gip triumphantly. "And what makes you think Ugga-bugga or whatever his  
name is, is gonna hear the whistle? "Here! You try!" Gip thrust the whistle into Ed's  
free hand with her own free hand. Ed blew on the whistle. Ed looked at the whistle,  
holding it out. "It may not call Ugga-whatsis, but it sure is fun to blow on."   
"See? I told you! Can't you hear the hoof-thingies?  
"Hoof-thingies?"  
"Yeah!!"  
"You mean the hoofbeats?"  
"Whatever!!!" Uggensholf's head appeared over the edge of the ravine. "Are you girls  
okay?" "Well, we're hanging over the edge of the ravine that drops 450 feet below to a  
river of molten lava by a thin twine rope, but other than that, I'd say we're okay." said Ed  
sarcastically. "Well, I'll get you both up." said Uggensholf. Uggensholf pulled up the  
twine rope with both hands and pulled Gip and Ed onto the ground. "Ohhh!! Land!!!"  
cried Gip happily, kissing the ground. "Please, Gip. You're embarrassing me." Ed turned  
to Uggensholf. "So, you're the Uggensholf guy."   
"Well, my name isn't Uggensholf, but call me whatever you want. That's what everybody  
else does."  
"What does everybody else call you?"  
"You don't wanna know." Ed turned away. "Welp, we were sorta going your way  
anyhow. We need weapons to fight off the evil hacker dudes." Uggensholf perked up a  
bit. "Ah, the evil hacker dudes? Yes, they've been a problem lately. It'd be good of you  
to get rid of them as soon as possible." Ed rolled her eyes. "How come you couldn't  
have gotten rid of them yourselves? You and the people who live here, I mean."  
"Let's not worry about that." said Uggensholf in a rush. "Well, my castle is a bit far from  
here, so it'd be a relief to you if you got to ride something back. So I have these!"   
"You have what?"  
"These!!!" Uggensholf snapped his fingers and then appeared two raptor-like creatures.   
"Dude!!!" cried Ed. Ed then mounted a shiny blue raptor with red streaks. Gip looked up  
and then mounted a deep shiny purple raptor with neon orange streaks. "Giddyap!!"  
yelled the threesome, as they squeezed the flanks of the raptors with their legs and sped  
off.  
As the raptors slowed to a trot, the castle came into better view. A small hut  
stood alone about a mile from the castle. Other huts were posted around the small  
country side where there were no visible buildings to take shelter, which they had passed  
earler. Ed looked up at the sky. "Uh, Uggensholf, what kind of rain do you get?" asked  
Ed. "We usually get regular rain, freshwater. Sometimes we get acid rain, and then...oh  
then we have the worst...poisonus acid swiss cheese rain. But that is very rare. The sky  
looks different with each type of rain." answered Uggensholf. "Uh, what does the sky  
look like it's gonna do now?" said Gip, looking up also. Uggensholf suddenly looked up.  
"Hmmmm...well, scince the clouds are turning red, that would mean poisonus acid swiss."   
Ed jumped with suprise. "Didn't you say it was rare?"  
"That didn't mean it wouldn't do that today."  
"Didn't you say it was the worst!?" exclaimed Gip  
"Yes, I did."  
"You're being awfully calm for someone who's about to be rained on by poisonus acid  
swiss cheese!!!"shot back Ed.  
"Well there is a hut right there."  
"AND WE'RE ABOUT A HALF A MILE FROM IT!!!!" Ed's loud voice scared the  
raptor and made it jump, which made Ed clamp onto the raptor in fright of being thrown  
off. "Can we please just hurry up and get to the castle or the hut or whatever comes first  
before the swiss comes!?"  
"Yeah, can we please? I'm not too thrilled of being caught in poisonus acid swiss cheese  
rain." said Gip. "Right, right! Hyah!" said Uggensholf as he sqeezed that flanks of his  
raptor thingy. Ed and Gip did the same, and in a matter of minutes, they rushed into the  
closest hut with their raptors, just as the first swiss cheese raindrop fell.   
"oh yes, one thing you don't know." said Uggensholf. "Every hut has a passage to the  
castle...or wherever you wish to go."   
"Huh? Wha? How? I don't see any passages..." said Gip and Ed in usion.   
"If you press this button here," Uggensholf pointed to a shiny red button, and Gip stared  
at it and said oooooh, shiny... "and then say wherever you wish to go, it sends out a  
looong and very wide plastic swiss-cheese proof tube so that you can travel to  
wherever!!!" "Well, can we get out of the hut and just go to the castle now? I gotsta use  
the bathroo-hoo-hoooooom!!!" said Gip, jumping around. "Me too." said Ed..."I have  
the potty first!" yelled Gip. "Okay, but hurry up!" replied Ed.  
And so, they did the tubey-thing and went to the castle. Yay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! Now reveiw and be happy little cheeses!!! Mwakka!! 


	7. Welcome to the Supermarket Of Squealing ...

Disclaimer: Do I have to do these again? Bwarg. Well, thanks to Invader Ally, I have a  
place to go! (that'll be in the next chapter!) Actually, I have two places to go! Thanks to  
Emu! Emu owns herself and the emus own themselves. So does Sarah and Shiori does  
too! and II!!! And I own myself and Gip owns herself. Aren't we just a great bunch of  
self-owning people? Mwakka! And Jhonen owns all the dudes from IZ and Johnny and  
Squee.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay. It takes a lot of time for these things, and since skool  
*screams are heard in the backround* takes up so much time, and you know how lazy you  
feel after skool *more screams* ? I know you all do. So pwah! ...skool* more  
screams*...I think every time I say skool *screams* people scream in the  
backround...skool! *screams* SKOOL! *louder screams*   
SKOOLSKOOLSKOOLSKOOL!!!!! *VERY VERY VERY LOUD SCREAMS and  
some people die from the sheer terror of the very thought of going* maybe I should  
stop...my ear...  
  
Dib's Illustrious Journey Through GooGooPachooia  
chapter 7  
By Evil Ducky and GooGooPachoo   
(now known as Gip)  
  
Well, since nobody knew where to go, Daz was just CROOZIN'! Nearly everyone  
was headbanging, because she was playing Drowning Pool!! YEAH!!! and Dave sang:  
"Let the bodies hit the FLO'!! Let the bodies hit the FLO'!!!" (poor Dave...I MISS  
YOU!!! *sniff*) and then, after Tearing Away was finished playing, Daz popped in  
Godsmack in and sang along with Godsmack! and Sully screamed: "I'm aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive, for  
yoooooou I'm awaaaaaaaaaaake, because of you I'm aliiiiiiiiive, told you I'm awaaaaaake,  
swaaaaaalowiiiing yyyou-ah!!!"  
[Ed: I don't know if you like Godsmack or not, so just bear with me if you don't okay?  
Gip: Gettin' back, back on track get off my back...Jack...]  
After a while, they realized they all were hungry! So Daz drove around trying to  
find a convenient store or a supermarket. Soon enough, they came up to a large white  
building that apparently used to be a Stop & Shop, because it had the lighter color where  
the old letters used to be. In it's place, in neon red letters, were the initials S.O.S.E.   
"Sose? What the heck does that mean? Maybe it's some type of alien code, or a place  
where giant amoebas come to have conferences about taking over the universe...?"  
questioned Dib, scratching his head. "No, Dib. If it was, I'd know about it." said Zim, still  
in misery because II and Shiori still clung to his head. "Well, whatever it is, I'm going in  
because I need new batteries, a pizza and some soda." said Gaz, as she nursed low  
batteries on her Gameslave 2 and stared up at the initials on the building, which seemed to  
have a screeching noise coming from it. "Right now, a pizza and a soda sounds good."  
said Daz, minimizing her car into the um...careball? no...the pokeball kinda thing.  
[Ed: Damn, I'm makin' myself hungry...oh well. I get tacos tonight! *munches on  
Halloween candy* I was an angel of death for Halloween.  
Gip: I was a prep trying to be a homie G...or was I a homie G trying to be a prep? I  
dunno, but I had an Independent truck copmpany shirt, black waterproof capris jeans and  
these freaky red and white horizontal striped tights...and I wore balls too!  
Ed: O.o...I was an angel of death for Halloween...]  
Well, as they pushed open the heavy white doors, the screeching got much louder,  
and where it was coming from, you'd never believe! Eels in white aprons! Alla sudden, a  
plastic horn sounded (you know, those horns that you get from the mascots at the  
Christmas Parade) and confetti flew from the ceiling, and a banner fell from the ceiling that  
said "CONGRATULATIONS!! (sweeeee)" then a bright green eel slithered up and said,  
"Sweeee, welcome to the Supermarket Of Squealing Eels..sweeeeee...you are the  
thousandth customer...sweeee". They all stood there and blinked. "You get anything you  
want for free...sweeeeeeeee, as much as you want, too...sweee."   
Blink.  
"Even the S.O.S.E. merchandise."  
Blink.  
"You could even...sweeeeee...get the whole store for free."  
...blink.  
MEANWHILE, IN ANTARCTICA...  
Penguin 1: Hey guys, let's do the hustle!  
Penguin 2, 3 and 4: YEAH!!!!  
Polar Bear DJ: Do the hus-tle!!!   
Music: Doo doo doo doodoo doodoo doo doo, doo doo doo doodoo doodoo doo doo...  
Penguins 1,2,3 and 4: *doing the hustle*  
BACK TO THE SUPERMARKET OF SQUEALING EELS...  
Blink.  
"And you can use the...swee...employee's bathroom."  
Blink, blink.  
"What if I told you we're competing for number one on the charts with Wal*Mart?"  
...blink...  
Then, all of a sudden, that maniacle Nirvana-loving Sarah ran by with a shopping cart full  
of food! "Stop...sweeeeee!!!" screamed an eel. She had duct-taped a long knife to the  
shopping cart and was chasing Nny around the store with it, screaming, "JESUS WAS  
CRUCIFIED BY BEING EATEN BY RABID BUNNIES!!!"  
"You can't take that stuff...sweeeeee...you're not the thousandth customer...sweeeee..!"  
"AH HA HA HA HA!!!" Sarah ran around Dib, smacked him upside the head, and  
grabbed Dib's hand, while dragging him out the store. Daz grabbed Dib's hand, II  
grabbed Daz's hand and had Zim's hand, and Shiori had Zim's hand, and she had Gaz's  
hand, who had a basket full of frozen pizzas, sodas, and batteries. Sarah ran around the  
world of GooGooPachooia twice, robbed 5 banks, stole from 15 stores, and learned 3 new  
languages. Then they slowed down at a field that seemed to be filled with a large bird of  
some sort. "How did you get this much energy!?" asked Daz, who was extremely tired  
and annoyed. "Iate 128749285676491826459816401286586 Hersheybars!!!  
IfiguredI'dgetreallyfatsoIranaroundtheworldtwice!!!!  
HeydoyoududesthinkIshouldstartcross-countryrunning!!???" Sarah was still jogging in  
place. "Uh, sure. Go ahead. It'd be of use to people with sanity..." said Shiori. II nodded  
in agreement. "Nod!". Sarah stood there and blinked a little. And then...   
"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG!!!!!!!!" she screamed. She ran up to the dudes  
and hugged 'em all! Daz got all SQUISHED up next to Dib and her eyes got all buggy  
and felt like smacking him and hugging him all at the same time!  
[Ed: Like the time a kid pushed the kid I like into me making him pin me against the  
wall...I felt all floaty( I was HAPPY...*wipes a bit of drool away*) and explody(that  
means I felt angry) at the same time.  
Gip: Oooooooooooooooh...O.O *is very interested and wants to hear more*]  
And Shiori and II got all SQUISHED up next to Zim...who was all SQUISHED  
up next to Gachee, who was all SQUISHED up next to Gaz. And Sarah was  
just...there...HUGGING them. "I is finished!!!" screamed Sarah after she let them all go.   
"Now you come with me!" She screamed again, while the chain of people once again ran  
around, but this time she didn't run around the planet twice. She ran into the field and in  
sight, was a ring of the birds. Come to find out, the birds were Emus. Well, Sarah pushed  
aside an Emu, and inside the ring was a girl of a stately mien, (ooh, advanced words! (I  
looked in the thesaurus)) with very light brown hair with blonde highlights pulled into a  
ponytail. She was wearing baggy black windpants, Nike sneakers, a black silk shirt, and a  
dragon necklace with a black trench coat and black gloves. She was sitting on a tie-die  
chenille cushion and was sitting cross-legged with her pointer finger and her thumb  
pressed together on both hands...SHE WAS MEDITATING!!! Goin'  
"Ohhhmmmm...oohhmmmm..." and Sarah just stood there...alla sudden,"HEY, MAN!!  
WAKE UP!!" she screamed. The girl on the cushion snorted awake and fell to her side.   
Sarah pulled up the shopping cart full of food and gave it to the girl. "Well done, Sarah!"  
said the girl. She produced a box and gave it to Sarah. "One Squee, just as I promised."  
said the girl. Sarah squealed with delight and opened the box. Squee jumped out and  
screamed loudly, because Sarah pulled the knife off of the cart and yelled, "Yield, puny  
boy of freakishness! Behold the power of CURT!! MY KNIFE!! AH HA HA!!!" she ran  
after Squee singing "Smells Like Teen Spirit" at the top of her lungs. The girl on the  
cushion beckoned to the dudes and said, "Oy!!! My name is Emu! You can find cushions  
in my Jhonen shrine over there." She said, pointing to a funny lop-sided building that had  
humming and apparently had candles flickering inside. After the dudes got cushions, and  
were a bit disturbed after going through the dark Jhonen shrine, and sat down, Emu  
produced cold soda and fresh microwave-cooked frozen pizza to them all. Emu munched  
on a piece of beef jerky. "Mmm, nothing like Supermarket of Squealing Eels brand beef  
jerky!" Snap went the beef. Sarah was seen stabbing Squee viscously with Curt. "Umm,  
don't you think..." started Dib. "OH NO NO NO!!! That is just one of Squee's clones.   
The real one is inside the deep dark dungeons of my shrine in a test tube. For every trip to  
the market, or any errand she does, I give her a new Squee to torture." ended Emu. Once  
again, the group of travelers blinked in silence. Behind Emu, something could be seen  
twitching. It was a...BIG FLUFFY TORTOISESHELL! It seemed to be screaming...but  
it wasssssssssssnnnnnnnn't! Emu saw the dudes staring at the thing. "Oh this?" she asked  
holding up the fluffy thing. "This is Cat!"   
"Put me down, you flake."  
Emu bonked Cat on the head and put him on the ground. "What was that, for!?" asked  
Cat, somehow rubbing his head. (does he have arms?) "You made a mean remark! So  
you get a bonkin'!" said Emu with a twitchy smile. "Well I'm no the one cloning a poor  
boy to be tortured every time some psyco runs an errand for you." said Cat. Emu bonked  
Cat again. "OW!" yelled Cat.   
"Meanie!"  
"Why can't you run your own errands, anyway? Too busy meditating on your hippie  
cushion?"  
BONK.  
"Dammit, Emu! Stop that!"  
BONK! "No naughty words, Cat!" said Emu.  
And the dudes blinked...and then a rumbling occured! It seemed the Jhonen Shrine was  
about to burst! And it did! Thousands of Squees bursted out from the flickering candle-lit  
shrine and Sarah could be heard screaming out of pure joy of it all, while everyone else  
screamed because of the Squee invasion. And the boys all screamed like little school  
girls... ANYWAY, so there was smoke and turmoil and alla that nesessary crap that  
makes havoc wreak it's worst, and out from the smoke emerged a laughing person, who it  
was, YOU'LL HAVE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT, FOO!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ed: Well, that's the end of this chapter!  
Gip: Sorry we couldn't fit you into this chapter, Invader Iggle, and invader Ally!!!( but  
stay tuned for the next chapter, eh? Hint hint!)  
Ed: We can fit more people into the story too! Just leave a review with your details! (hair  
and eye color, clothing, etc.)  
Gip: AND tell us if you'd like to meet up with us, (Gip and Ed) or Dib and the gang! But  
remember! We will meet up with Dib and his buddies soon, because we're in  
GooGooPachooia too! Happy reviewing!!! *really big stupid smile* 


	8. When the Smoke Clears! OH, SUCH EERIE MU...

Disclaimer: All IZ characters belong to the wonderful and god-like Jhonen Vasquez. All  
other characters belong to themselves. You know who you guys are!  
  
A/N: HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDES!!! Sorry  
about the delay (AAAAAAGAIN!!) But you know how a normal-but-not-really-normal  
female teen's life is. HECTIC!!! MYAH!!! Well, to tell you what the hectic-ness is, I have  
a major science project to do, all of my girlscout friends are yelling at me to buy cookies  
($3.50 a box. Yurg. I've bought 3 boxes of thin mints already. That's $10.50!!! RARR!)  
I still haven't used up all of my Christmas money, I bought the new System of a Down CD  
(It's awesome, for all of you that are curious. More angry than the last CD, but more  
melodic, y'know? Except for the first song. That's just weird.) I got so many more CD's  
for Christmas though. Saliva, Default, White Stripes, Nirvana... ANYWAY! ON WITH  
THE SHOW- I MEAN STORY!!!!  
  
Dib's Illustrious Journey Through GooGooPachooia  
By Evil Ducky (Ed)   
and GooGooPachoo (Gip)  
  
As the smoke started to clear some more, the laughing figure started to become  
more...ahhh, what's the word?? Ummmm, definite. Yeah. So anyway, the smoke cleared  
even MORE (it's clearing really slowly, like on Dragon Ball Z. AAH, THE  
SUSPENSE!!!) The figure started to look like a girl, about the age of 13, on the short  
side with brown shoulder-length hair, a shirt with a really lame drawing of a fish with an  
exey eye, black pants, and those really weird sandal shoe things. She also appeared to  
have some red thing on her head. Everyone looked at each other, including Cat and Emu.   
Sarah had already chased all of the Squees out of the field, except these two really stupid  
ones that kept on slamming into each other, falling down, getting up, screaming, slamming  
into each other again, you know the rest.   
The girl stopped laughing to cough, but started up again as she walked forward to  
the people (and the Cat).   
[ Ed; *cough cough* I advise you, never eat thin mints and drink soda at the same time. It  
tastes horrible.  
Gip: Eww...]  
"WAH HA HA HA HA!" laughed the girl. Since she was closer, they could see  
that she had brown highlights in her hair, and blue eyes. They could also see that the red  
thing on her head was a stuffed toy lobster. "Do you like my wonderful Squee clones?"  
She asked, seeming to be quite content with herself. "But...those are MY clones..." said  
Emu. The girl got mad. "What!? Do you know who I AM???" said the girl. "I am  
IGGLE!!! The most wonderful person alive! AH HA HA HA HA HA!!! Talk to the  
lobster! His name is Red!" said Iggle, sounding like GIR when he said 'I wanna be a  
mongoose' when she said the last sentence. Emu blinked. Iggle blinked. Emu blinked...  
  
MEANWHILE... (copyright of Jhonen)  
Ed and Gip had arrived at the castle, and are now in the bath. In separate baths, mind you.  
"I feel a lot like a hobbit right now." said Gip. The baths were huge, and the doors were  
tall, and everything was like supersize at the castle. "I don't blame you, but it's all  
comfy-like. I hope we get to stay here for a night. I hope the beds are nice and big." said,  
Ed, not realizing the sexual innuendo there. "Yeah, I bet you saw some real hot guy." said  
Gip. Ed splashed her fist into the water. "NOOOO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO  
NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Dan is the only guy for me!" "Suuuuuure..."  
said Gip. "Oh by the way, don't sit up any more." Ed slouched down in the water and  
gurgled at the bubbles.  
BACK TO EMU'S FIELD...  
"Uh, that is a toy." said Cat. Iggle looked offended. "No it isn't!  
Noooooooooooooooooo!!!! That is it! Now you will feel the wrath of my lemony  
doom!" screamed Iggle. Another big rumble rose and a huge badly-constructed catapult  
thing came up from the ground. A large bucket of water balloons sat in the back. Iggle  
jumped onto the catapult thing and started to rant like Happy Noodle Boy under her  
breath, and then screamed, "FEEL THE WRATH OF MY AHUA McTHROWER!!!!!   
AH HA HA HA HA HA!! RUN, MY UNAQUATIC FOES!!! MYAH HA HA HA  
HA!!!" The first water balloon was launched! Everyone ran out of the way, sideways to  
the right, out of the balloon's reach...OR SO THEY THOUGHT!! Since the Ahua  
McThrower is so badly constructed, it's aiming abilities really suck. So the water balloon  
landed on them anyway. Zim was burned like a worm in toxic waste, and everyone was  
really wet. Daz got real angry and thought that Iggle was lucky she wasn't wearing a  
white shirt. But she pulled out her scythe anyway. The next balloon was launched! This  
time Iggle's aim was good. everyone ran away except for Dib, who lost his glasses. The  
balloon was coming right for him! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! So Daz ran to  
Dib in sssssllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwww  
moooooottttiiiiooooooonnnnnnnnnnn and screamed  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" in that really low freaky voice that people have  
when they're in slow motion. Then things got all normal speed again. Daz managed to  
get Dib out of the way, but stepped on his glasses so they broke. Awwwwww, poor Dib.   
But the next part solves it all!  
All of a sudden a voice rang out across the tundra!! (Tundra? What tundra?) and  
it said " Fear not, little people!!! I am Galadriel Weasley, and I have come to save you!  
AH HA HA HA HA *cough cough* HA HA HA!!!" Iggle was too involved in trying to  
get the jam out of the catapult to notice Galadriel. Galadriel jumped down from a random  
cliff that was there and juped into the bucket full of balloons. She picked up real juicy  
one and aimed, and fired at the back of Iggle! Iggle got all dramatic and stumbled away  
from the catapult thing. "Ooooh, she got me! I am going to die...I think...nope..no I'm  
not...I'll be fine. But just to be nice, I'll join your team and be all nice to you!" Galadriel  
climbed out of the balloon bucket, with pieces of overstretched latex from the balloon  
stuck to her clothes. "Some balloons popped on me." She said. Galadriel wore a black  
leather trench coat, black pants, a shirt that said 'You're just jealous because the voices  
talk to me!' and steel-toed Nny boots. She had blonde mid-back hair with a purple streak  
and silvery eyes with a tiny hint of blue. (ooooooooh...pretty eyes!) She looked to be  
about 15 or so, and was about as human as a human with silver eyes can get. She walked  
up behind Iggle and pushed her to the ground. "MWAH HA HA! I've defeated you!"   
Iggle looked up at Galadriel. "Uummm, you're weird." "I'm no weirder than the rest of  
you." said the G. (Galadriel will some times be referred to as "the G") "What!? I'm not  
weird!! I'm the only sensible one here!" said Cat. "Then why do you hang out with me  
and the rest of us?" asked Emu. "Because you feed me and take care of me. I am unable  
to do that myself." she said with a flick of her tail. They blinked.  
MEANWHILE...(again)  
Sarah ran off, remember? Well now we see her sneaking around a house and peeking in a  
window to see a certain male sitting in front of the TV, laughing hysterically at really bad  
dubbing from a Chinese kung-fu movie. Sarah bursted in the door. "Freeze, you freaky  
freak of freakiness!!! I, Sarah, will kidnap you, Tom Morello, and take you to my lair  
filled with nameless evil henchmen!" "What?" said Tom. Sarah stomped over to Tom and  
blindfolded him and dragged him out the door, slamming it behind her. She put a sign on  
the door that said 'Gone fishing. I'll be back when the fish finally submits to my wrath.   
Which may be never because I have none.' and went to her Squees that were pulling a  
cart like horses, and drove to her secret lair filled with nameless evil henchmen. A.k.a.  
those well-built men with tight black shirts from the herbal fantasy commercials.  
BACK TO THAT OTHER PLACE...  
"Well, shouldn't we be going? I need still need to give that report in class." said Dib,  
putting some masking tape that Shiori gave him around the bridge of his glasses. Don't  
ask her why she had. Just don't. So all of the peoples, Zim, Dib, Gir, Gaz, Gachee, Daz,  
Pipi, Emu, Cat, Iggle, and Galadriel went to look for a portal for Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Pipi  
to go back home through. BUT THEY MAY NEVER FIND ONE!!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
MEANWHILE...(yes! again! muah ha ha ha ha ha ha!)  
The next day, Gip and Ed set off with a packs full of food, silverware, pots and pans.   
Uggensholf set off with them carrying capsuley stuff (like in DBZ) with many different  
houses to choose from. Ed was wearing a pair of khaki short from the boys's section, and  
a big black T shirt that said Akusai on it (which means evil genius in japanese) and the  
same shoes with white droopy socks. Gip was wearing a black foxracing sweatshirt and a  
pair of black baggy capris with her usual shoes and no socks. (I don't know why, but she  
has this thing against socks...) They were walking up a hill when all of a sudden Gip fell  
flat on her face! Ed started to laugh, but lost her balance and fell backwards down the hill.   
She slammed into Uggensholf and they both rolled down the hill. Ever notice how one  
little slip-up goes WHAMMO right into a huge one?  
BACK TO THE TRAVELING DUDES...  
The weather was getting quite harsh. Daz spotted a big house thing and pulled over near  
the building and everyone got out of the car. The building seemed to be quite deserted, so  
they tried pushing on the door. It slowly creaked open. They walked in, leaving behind  
the loud, and not to mention close, thunder and lightening and pounding rain. Everyone  
somehow split up and began to search the house for life. Daz insisted that Dib stay with  
her. Heh. Way to go Daz. She heard a creaky, poundy noise somewhere downstairs, and  
searched for a way down. She found a really thick metal door and opened it. She peered  
in it and found a long string of stairs moving down. She handed Dib a pack much like the  
one on Zim's back. "But...is this alien technology?" asked Dib. "Yep. State-of-the-art  
Irken technology. Spider leg things. I like them." Daz raised herself up on the spider leg  
things and began to walk down. Dib stared at it. He put it on his back and then alla  
sudden WHOOSH he went up on them and started to walk down.   
What is that noise? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND FIND OUT!!! DAH HA HA  
HA!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well!! Okay then! Tell me if you liked it, dudes! If you want to be in it, follow the  
directions of what you look like (what you wear, what your hair and eyes color is, etc.  
etc.), what your behavior is, and how old you are. Tell me what your favorite  
Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/whatever present is, and I'll lets ya come in! Also, you  
must tell me who you'd like to meet up with, Dib and the gang, or Ed, Gip and  
Uggensholf. Come on, Ed and Gip need some buddies! Daz's car is getting cramped!   
Do something about it! Until the next chapter, BE NICE TO THE MIDGETS!!! 


End file.
